


【2020 Omega桶周】第三天：追求

by schumann



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumann/pseuds/schumann
Summary: 第三天主题：追求
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 30
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【2020 Omega桶周】第三天：追求

**Author's Note:**

> 今天没什么脑洞，就随便写写了……
> 
> 注：本篇内容基于第一天的逆序罗宾篇开展，请先食用[《关于韦恩家族的一些传言》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677699)再观看，观感更佳

“话说，杰森已经成年了呢……”

“你想表达什么。”

“他已经到了可以结婚的年纪，最近向他献殷勤的Alpha和Beta越来越多了……”

“哼，那些自不量力苍蝇我会全部清理掉的。”

“你还是别了吧，记不记得上次都惹杰森生气了？”

“对对对，他说你是控制狂说你干涉他的人身自由，还说再也不理你了呢！”

“……我已经向他道歉了。”

“话说，你为啥这么讨厌来追求杰森的人啊？”

“……哼！”

“……哦？”

“啊？？？？”

各凭本事吧。韦恩少爷们达成了共识。

达米安的场合

霸道总裁达米安决定直球出击。

“陶德，我认为你应当成为我孩子的母亲。”达米安打扮的异常正式，感觉马上就可以去联合国大会上发言了。

“为什么？”杰森趴在沙发靠枕上头也不抬地对着手机屏幕戳戳戳。

“因为你配得上我，配得上韦恩家族，我认为你能成为一个好的伴侣。”达米安盯着杰森背心短裤光裸的胳膊和小腿移不开眼睛，穿太少了！真是不成体统！

“你理解错误，”杰森翻身站起来，还是盯着手机眼皮都没抬一下，“我是问我为什么要成为你孩子的母亲，为什么要成为你的伴侣，为什么要在这里听你说这些大Alpha主义的垃圾话。”

“我不是那个意思，我只是想称赞你很优秀……”达米安想要补救。

“我管你是三观问题还是表达问题，”杰森转身就走，一个眼神都没给达米安留，“三观不正去找阿福接受再教育，不会说人话也去找阿福接受再教育，拜拜~”

留下达米安在原地尔康手。

提姆的场合

吸取了自家大哥教训的提姆打算稳扎稳打循序渐进。

约出门。

“夜巡吗好呀走呗。”于是一起殴打了搞事的反派。

送花。

“哇你居然注意到花瓶里的花枯萎了真难得，莫非是哪个追求者送你的？”揶揄的表情，然后花被插在了厨房里。

送书。

“这个版本我看过，翻译都是些什么鬼，出版社真应该开除那个翻译……”以下省略挑刺5000字。

送钱……是不可能的。

还是挑明了吧。

“杰森，你愿意和我交往吗？”忐忑不安。

“不愿意，谢谢。”斩钉截铁。

提姆号，击沉。

迪克的场合

深刻觉得自家哥哥都太弱鸡了的迪克觉得自己稳操胜券，毕竟杰森最宠他了。

“杰~你真好看~”迪克星星眼。

“谢谢，你也好看。”杰森微笑。

“杰~我喜欢你~”迪克星星眼。

“谢谢，我也喜欢你。”杰森微笑。

“杰~请和我结婚~”迪克抓住杰森的衣摆晃啊晃。

“不要。”杰森微笑。

“为什么？你明明说你喜欢我的。”迪克试图挤出眼泪来让Omega心软。

“迪克，这几句话你从十岁起对多少人说过你数的清吗？”杰森冷漠脸，“还有，都快成年的人了，要懂得什么叫商业互吹。”

“呜哇~~~~~~”迪克哭着跑了。

外传：布鲁斯的场合

“杰森……”

“嗯？”

“出去玩注意安全钱够不够我给你卡不要和坏小子讲话喝酒不要开车晚上早点回来……”

“够了啦老爹！我二十岁不是十二岁！！”

布鲁斯，你泡妞时候的风采呢？？？

杰森什么都知道，他故意逗Alpha们玩儿呢。

毕竟杰森是个自由的小精……不对，义警呢！

**Author's Note:**

> 我到底在写什么鬼啊……


End file.
